Christina's Final Fear
by Toomanyfeels4agirl
Summary: In this fanfic you get to see Christina's last fear in her fear landscape. It contains Tris & Will and lots of screaming.


I first published this as a head cannon on "Then I love you." ~ Tobias (Divergent) on Facebook, but because of the great reviews I decided to publish it on here for all you guys. I hope you enjoy this.

Please leave a review, it would be much appreciated. Thank you everyone.

NOTE: Some people have forgotten that in people's fear landscape simulation people who are not Divergent are still aware that it is a simulation. I did just try and find a quote in the book but I can't find it. Anyway, just to save confusion. Thank you, enjoy...

* * *

The sky is dark and the grass is up to my knees. I can't see past all the grass in the distance but I can see it dancing in the wind. I can hear the wind sing in my ears, a sharp and longs sound that shocks me to the core.

Then I see something, a tall figure standing in the grass. I try and focus my eyes on it, but it is no use, I must get closer to see it. At first I hesitate, then I force my leg to take one long stride forward, the first step is always the hardest. The rest of the steps are easy, well, that is until I see the figure moves. I stop in my tracks and take one step back.

I watch it, putting my hands in my Dauntless jacket pockets. I can hear and feel my heart racing, I must get my hearts pace to slow. "Come on Christina, you have to do it!" I whisper to myself to keep myself going.

The wind picks up and I want to run as fast as I can to the tall figure, but I can't. I'm stuck. I look down to see if there is anything keeping me there, but there is nothing. The wind is more sharp in my ears now, the grass bushes against my my legs. I can feel it hitting me like a whip as the wind changes direction. I hear crows above my head and the figure comes closer.

I try and move my legs to step backwards, I try with all my might but nothing happens. As the figure gets closer to me, I start to make out that it is shape of a person. Then I can see a bright smile on the person face. Now I know, it's Will, my boyfriend Will. I hear the crows above my head start to stir louder and I look up and see more then there was before. They all look Like a dark cloud ready to strike us.

I look back a Will and shout his name and his smile fades. He runs to me and swings his arms around me tight. I hug him back and kiss him on the cheek, I have to remind myself that he is not real. It I just so good to see him right now. When he pulls back he says "Are you alright?" Then the crows attack.

They grab him by the hair, his clothes even his ears. They peck at him and blood starts to drip from his face and arms. He hits and screams as many as he can off and I do the same. But they just ignore me and concentrate on Will, I try to help as much as I can. It is no use though, they are too strong and the numbers are too great. Then Will's feet lifts off of the ground.

"Christina!" I hear Will scream. I grab his hand as the crows lift him higher into the air. It is like holding air, but it is holding air, none of this is real. 'This is all just my fear landscape' I remind myself. "Don't let me go, Christina. You will never see me again." Will screams, tears fall down his face, "Please!"

Then I hear and sharp scream next to me, I look to my side and see Tris. She screams again and so does Will. Tris' body is in the ground, right up to her waist. Then I see, its quicksand that is pulling her in. I then notice her sinking into the ground and she reaches out for me. "Help me! Help!" Tris screams, I have never heard her screams so loud and sound so scared before and I never want to hear it again. I bend my knees and and bring Will with me. We reach for each other, I manage to grab her, again it is like holding a feather.

I want to pull them to me and hug them tight, but I can't. If I do that I will fail. This is my fear, losing my family again. I have already lost my real one and Al, I can't lose these. I love them. Tears fall in my eyes and the wind gets stronger and the sky gets darker.

"Don't let me go, please don't Christina!" Tris shouts while looking deep into my eyes. Then Will shouts "I love you!", I have never heard him say that to me but it is not real, this is not my boyfriend. "Don't let go!" they both shout at the same time. I feel a drop of water fall on my face so I look up. It was one of Will's tears, more start fall on me, then mine start to fall from my eyes.

"Please!" Tris shouts, but I can't fail I must face my fears. Then I shut my eyes tight and let go, they both scream. I crouch down out if their reach and let them go.

Then I look up and see Tris. All I can see of her now is her head and her arms. She is screaming so loud I have to cover my ears. Then I turn and watch Will being carried away from me, by the birds of hell. I see his arms stretch out to me and I can hear him calling for me over and over. "Christina! Christina! Christina!"

I look away from him and look back at Tris, now I can only see her arms above the ground. They are whipping around like she is trying to fly out of the sand. Then suddenly, her arms are gone. Sucked under the ground faster then you could say her name. I look back up at the sky and see no sign of Will.

Then it is all gone, I start to see the roof of the building I am in and hear the clapping and cheering of people. The concrete walls appear again and I feel a sense of relief. I stand up slowly, still shaking a little and then a smile crosses my face, I did it. I am Dauntless and I still have my family.

Eric comes up to me and says "Congratulations, you have successfully completed your final evaluation." Even he has a little smile on his face. Then he holds up a big syringe full of funny coloured serum. "This is new tracking device we are making everyone in Dauntless be be injected with it. Just a precaution, just in case you going missing or something. Don't worry, it will only be activated if you do go missing." Then I put my head out to the side to give him room to do his thing. It does not hurt now, not like it used to, I am used to it. Once he is done I say "Thank you." and leave the room.


End file.
